Books Only Take You So Far
by BadWolf Writer
Summary: The Doctor is a human who owns a small bookshop called the Madman's Box. He thinks he can live on books and a bit of travelling, all alone. That is, until a little brunette walks into his shop and tugs him out into the world of people. Eleven and Clara with a smattering of all of your favorite characters. AU Bookshop
1. Chapter 1

A couple roads off of the main shopping area was a little bright blue shop called the Madman's Box. The inside contained shelves and aisles of books and other things. There were a few tables for clients to use, crayons and paper in the middle for young ones. It was like a coffee-less cafe. The ceiling was covered in little star decals and the walls in the occasional child's drawing. Despite it's slightly off-putting name, a brilliant and more than generous man owned it. He was young, just out of an early graduation from the University of London, with a flop of stylish brown hair and a pair of ridiculous suspenders. He looked like the kind of kid you'd find sipping chai tea in a cafe, reading a worn book and taking pictures of his biscuits with his bow ties and thrift-shop button ups. That wasn't too far off, minus the chai and pictures. The Madman's Box was a bookstore, everything from Dickens to Roth, but he also stocked up on anything he thought was cool. Hats were cool and bowties were cool, along with other miscellaneous things he'd picked up on weekend travelling.

The strange man went by the Doctor. He got the nickname as a kid, and it had stuck through his life. He thought it was much less boring than his real name, John Smith. He ran his bookstore with two friends, Vastra and Jenny. They ran the shop when he so fancied a trip elsewhere. They were his closest friends and the only people he had. When he was twelve he had been adopted by a professor who saw potential in the boy and moved from Leadworth to London. The Professor had died when he miscalculated some chemicals in his lab when John was 19 and in his second year of university. After that, the Doctor got his own flat and opened his shop under it when he graduated at 21.

The Doctor was where he spent most of his time, behind his counter, feet up on it, reading a good book and munching on fruit. He greeted his customers, looking up only when he heard the bell on the door chime.

"Ahh! Good afternoon, Mrs. Connolly," The Doctor stood to greet the elderly woman as she approached his desk.

"Johnny," She greeted him sweetly, having always refused to call him by his nickname. "Sweetheart, I need your help. My little Tommy is visiting with his mother Rita and I'd like to get a new baking book to do with him."  
The Doctor stood with a smile and held out an arm for the woman, "Right this way."

The old woman had rapid question about each book and the Doctor readily answered her. He missed a customer entering, but they didn't seem to need his assistance seeing as they didn't call for him. After the woman was satisfied, she paid him in cash and was on her way.  
"See you soon, Mrs. Connolly," He waved fondly as he opened the door for her.

The Doctor went back towards his stool when he heard little noises behind a shelf on the left. He peeked back behind the shelf to find a petite woman on her tiptoes trying to reach a copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities' that not even he would be able to without his ladder. He chuckled a bit.

"Can I help you?" He inquired from behind her and she turned to him with a start.

"Oh my stars! You could at least announce yourself you know!" She looked at him with bright honey brown eyes. He noticed she had just a slight dialect shift, Lancashire. "You could take someone's eye out with that chin."

He smiled, "I'm sorry. You just seem like you need a bit of help."

"Just because I'm short-"  
"With all due respect, miss, I think we'll need a ladder for that copy," He pointed to the little library wheelie ladder he loved so much. "I can help unless you rather get it yourself."

"I'm wearing a dress," She replied, arms crossed. "You can grab it. Eyes front, soldier."

He chuckled, wheeling the ladder over and replied over his shoulder as he climbed, "Mine always are."

She smirked up at the handsome man. She didn't really mind his help now. He seemed a dork with his bow tie and suspenders, albeit a charming one, but his bum wasn't half bad. "Mine aren't."

He could hear the sass from where he was. Lancashire and sass. He reached up for the book and his fingers froze a moment. His face flushed as he realized what she meant by that. He quickly grabbed the novel and scrambled down, earning a stifled giggle from the brunette. He tried to hide his flustered face as he handed the book off.

"Thank you," She smiled up at him.

"Doctor," He introduced himself.

"Doctor who?"

He laughed, never getting tired of that question. "Nothing after. Just the Doctor."

"What kind of rubbish name is that?" She challenged him.

"An old title," He crossed his arms right back at her, fighting back the urge to grin at this difficult girl.

"Suit yourself," She brushed past him with a smirk, towards the counter.

He followed swiftly and sat behind his counter. "So is that all, miss?"

"I was actually wondering if you've got and books on travel. Maybe Paris or Scotland?" She folded her hands over the counter.

"I haven't got any travel books on hand, but I could order in if you like. I have a lovely associate in Glasgow named Strax. Actually, he's not very lovely at all. He's a bit of a potato."

She gave a short breathy laugh. "Really, that's okay."

"Oh. Well, what are you interested in?"

"Stirling castle," She answered quickly.

"Ahh, common answer tourist attraction," He shook his head lightly and laughed.

"Oi! I've done my research and I know exactly what I'd like to see," She gave him that challenging look again. He found himself attracted to the defiance. "It was built into a mountain and there are chains of vaults underneath that I'd love to be able to explore. Medieval architecture is absolutely brilliant. When did we get so lazy with wood and plastic?"

The Doctor watched her carefully as she spoke. It was clear that she yearned to travel and see greater things. There was a little spark in her eye that made her seem more intelligent than the simple things she was saying.

"You still listening, Chin Boy?" Clara was looking at him with a raised brow now, a transition he'd missed while stuck in thought.

"Yes, sorry," He blushed a bit and glanced down to the computer to type an email to strax. "So I never did get your name."

"Is there a name for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" Clara smirked at him, lips curled up on one side.

"I already told you, my name's Doctor," He quipped back with a bit of suave he didn't know he had in him.

"Well then, Doctor," She raised her eyes to meet his, noticing how green they were. "If you are so brilliant, you can figure out my name."

She handed him eleven dollars and took the book from the counter and spun on her heels to leave. He stood up as if to stop her, but he thought the better of it and sat back down. He barely knew the woman. He didn't see, but she bit back a smile as she heard him stand and sit. She opened the door and turned back to him, "See you around maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," He waved and she turned to leave.

* * *

_**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm going to give this little AU a shot! I hope you like it. Review and let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor moved the second shipping box from his truck and plopped it onto the shop floor. He rubbed his hands together to try and return some circulation as Jenny and Vastra entered. He gave them a slight nod and returned to his truck where he got the third and final shipment of books from the back of his old, faded blue pickup truck. The women watched him carefully as he went about bringing in the books. It was usual for him to do his own heavy work, he was honestly quite a fit guy under those raggedy clothes. What was unusual, however, was his expression. He seemed distracted, more so than usual stuck in his own head. It wasn't that they realized he was a bit far off until he stubbed his toe on a corner and actually began to swear.

"Do you think he's alright, Ma'am?" Jenny asked Vastra as they watched him wrestle with a folding table in the middle of the store.

Vastra looked on with an amused expression as he caught his thumb in a clasp and let out a howl, "I haven't the slightest, Jenny."

They continued to watch before one dared to ask, "Doctor, what are you doing?"

He grumbled a few times before setting the table right-side-up and standing to straighten his clothes. "I'm setting up a new book display."

"What about?" Vastra asked.

"Well, I just got in some new books about travel and I thought they'd look nice here," He answered, looking over to them with wild hair.

"Why books on travelling?" Jenny raised a brow.

"Because I've had requests for books on travelling!" The Doctor answered, his tone a bit too defensive.

"Really? Doesn't seem all that common," Jenny remarked.

"Doctor, does this have anything to do with that gi-" Vastra began but he cut her off quickly.

"I thought it might bring in new customers!" Gods forbid Jenny find out about the brunette. He'd never live this down.

Vastra held back a laugh as she watched him set up the display. He tried his very best to ignore the strange woman. In all honesty, he hadn't stopped thinking about that girl since she walked out two weeks ago. She was all bossy and her nose went funny at the end, but in the most alluring of ways. Something about her made her seem very clever. He wanted- no- needed to figure out her name. In fact, he had the overwhelming desire to figure her out, what made her tick. It was a funny feeling, like insects flying about in his chest.

He set up his table in silence, ordering the books alphabetically from Budapest to Paris. He refused to look up at his associates as Vastra whispered into Jenny's ear. He turned his back to them to hide a red face as Jenny giggled. Damn Vastra, telling his secrets.

"You two are gossip-y... gossipers!" He spun around to point an accusatory finger at them.

"And you've got a crush," Jenny smirked at her boss.

"I have been neither pressed nor squeezed with force or violence, being seriously damaged or injured," He cited the dictionary definition of the word.

"No, but you have a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable," Vastra gave him a knowing look.

"She is not unattainable!" He blurted.

"Then what is her name, Doctor?" Vastra asked simply.

"I- Shut up!" He stormed to the back of his shop. "Impossible girl!"

Jenny and Vastra exchanged a look before collapsing into laughter.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, but I needed a bit of a Filler! Our impossible girl is back next chapter! Enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Life was never boring, it was always exciting, but today it was boring and the Doctor absolutely hated boring. The sky outside was overcast and there were flash flood warnings outside of the city. Those factors led to the fact that his shop was empty because nobody dared to go outside. Usually, he could live with an empty shop because it wasn't really empty. There were always books to keep him company. Today, however, he couldn't sit still long enough to figure out whether Percy and Annabeth would make it safely out of the zoo truck. He'd already made three bags of microwave popcorn, completed an 800 piece puzzle of the Golden Gate Bridge, and assembled a new bike with four wheels. He called it the Quadricycle and it was parked in his garage out back.

The Doctor was under his counter unwiring and rewiring his computer when he heard the torrential rains start. The chime of bells sounded near the door. Some poor bloke must have been out when the rain started. He was happy to be shelter for anyone if it provided him with some relief from the boredom. He went to see his visitor but bumped his head on the way up, earning him a giggle. He froze. That laugh!

"Impossible girl!" He jumped up to spot her, soaked to the bone, with a huge grin on his face. This smile quickly fell because her teeth were chattering and he could see through her white dress top. He straightened up and looked back to her face.

"'Ello Doctor," She greeted with a raised brow. She gestured towards his mussed hair, "There a woman underneath that counter, Chin boy?"

"I- uh, no!" He straightened his bowtie. "That's silly!"  
"Well, your hair looks like you've just had a good snog," She smirked at him but her teeth chattered.

"You're going to have to take those clothes off!" The Doctor tried desperately to exit the topic of snogging.

She looked at him with a bit of shock that faded to a sly look.

"I didn't mean-"

"I understand, I do," She nodded and smiled.

"Right. Now," The Doctor turned away from her and opened a door that was visible behind his counter. "Up these stairs is my apartment. You're welcome to go up, take a shower, and borrow any clothes that might fit you from my room! Leave your wet stuff outside the bathroom door and I'll pop it in my dryer."

She raised a brow, having approached the counter when he was distracted, and leaned on the counter. "Bit keen, showing me your place. You don't even know my name."

"Then why don't you tell me it?" He leaned opposite on the counter to look at her.

"Clara Oswald," She moved her hand up to straighten his hair and smiled softly. "Thank you for the hospitality. I really do appreciate it."

And with that she whisked up his steps.

He stood there for a moment just smiling to himself. "Clara. Clara Oswald."  
He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. Luck didn't visit him often, but it seemed this evening it had. Never had he thought that he'd get the chance to see her again even if he did think about seeing her again constantly. Maybe the universe made bargains. He'd lost others and now he could finally have somebody pleasant in his life. Completely platonic, of course. He felt like dancing and so he did. He did a little jig right there and tripped on his stool.

Clara wondered why she was even accepting this offer. Some strange bloke invites you into his flat, you deny him. For some reason, though, she trusted the Doctor. She shouldn't because he hadn't even given her his real name. She shook her head as she found his room. It was obvious which was his room, seeing as there was only one room in the apartment. The closet was filled with different oddball button-ups and jackets. She grabbed a light blue shirt. For some reason, his sense of fashion was a part of his appeal. No, she was not thinking about that while browsing through his pants drawer. She shook her head. Thank the stars he wasn't a briefs man. Boxers would have to do for pants.

His washroom was surprisingly tidy for a man. She was guessing he lived alone purely on the lack of anything feminine amongst the products. Maybe he had a boyfriend. Hmm, that'd be a pity. Clara shook her head at herself yet again and slipped out of her clothes, leaving the unnecessary outside the door as she was told to. She slipped into the warm shower and did quite a bit of thinking about why in hell she was standing in a stranger's shower on a saturday afternoon.

John Smith hurried up the stairs and grabbed the clothing, without much regard, to dry it. Thunder and lightning were vicious outside and he was truly glad he had his own power generator as he saw the rest of the street's lights flicker from the window in his laundry room. He plopped in her dress, which he had to admit had been rather cute on her. He blushed then as another article fell to the floor along with her cardigan. It was a small pair of black panties with little constellations printed on him. He had the faintest idea they glowed in the dark but did not further inspect as he tossed them into the washer unceremoniously. He felt like a bit of a creep thinking about Clara and panties and how they might look in the dark. Bad Doctor!

He turned the machine on and found himself sitting on the couch in front of a television he hardly used. As he waited for her, he scrolled through the programs guide and found that the Lion king was starting. He eagerly turned it on. If there was one thing he'd never get bored with, it was Disney movies.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba! Sithi uhm ingonyama. Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama," He sang along as the theme rolled in.

"May I join you?" Clara's voice sounded from behind him. She figured she'd have to wait for her clothes to dry. In the meantime, she might as well get to know this strange man.

The Doctor turned to look and found her standing in the bathroom doorway wearing one of his white button ups and a pair of his gray boxers. The shirt was far too big for her and the collar fell off and exposed her right shoulder. She looked kind of... adorable, like a little kid playing dress up. But then again she was no little kid and she looked kind of kissable right there with her wet hair pulled back messily and his brightly colored socks coming up to her knees. No, no, no. Bad. You've only just met the girl!

"Yeah, if you like," He turned back to the movie to distract himself. Why was she so pretty?

Clara padded gently over and perched herself on the opposite side of the couch. "So, just for safety's sake, you're not going to, say, axe murder me, are yah? Because that'd sort of dampen my day further."

The Doctor gave her an amused look, "Not at all. I just wanted to help. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"That's the problem," She mused, staring at the tele. "I'm entirely too comfortable with this, you. It's weird, like we've met before or you're some old friend."

"Well, we haven't," He watched her carefully, trying to read her. "But I know how you're feeling. I invited a stranger into my home."

Clara chuckled lightly and looked at him, "This was my favorite movie when I was little."

"This is my favorite movie now," He grinned and relaxed into the couch once more to watch. "You're welcomed to stay and watch. No murderers here."

"You know," She cocked her head at him, taking him in. Somehow the big chin suited him well. He was a properly handsome guy. "I think I will."  
Clara settled back into the well-worn couch, keeping a decent distance between and focused on the movie. Maybe this would be the start of a friendship. She almost hoped so. She wanted to figure out this complex man with the bow tie and funny collection of hats downstairs. They watched in silence, although she did catch the Doctor glancing at her every now and then at a dramatic part, no doubt to watch her reaction. She had a silly feeling in her chest that she quickly extinguished.

About three-quarters of the way through the movie, the Doctor glanced over to find his newfound companion asleep. Her mouth was just slightly open and her body completely relaxed. When the ending came, he couldn't find it in his heart to disturb her. After placing a blanket atop her, he returned downstairs to his shop. Whenever she awoke, he'd drive her home.

* * *

_**AN: Hello lovelies! Thanks for reading so far. Next Chapter we meet Clara's Flat mates, Amy and Jack. I thought they'd make a great duo. Let me know what you think! Reviews keep me writing. Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Clara yawned and stretched out her limbs. Without opening her eyes, she took a deep breath. She hummed, snuggling into the blanket around her. It smelled really nice, like books and apples and something distinctly... male? Her eyes shot open. She had fallen asleep on the Doctor's couch. She didn't remember having a blanket so she guessed he had put it on her. She bit back a smile at the thought. On the table in front of her, there was a plate of Jammy Dodgers and a small note. It read, 'You were sleeping for a while. I thought you might get hungry. I'm downstairs. -the Doctor' He was a really sweet guy.

She couldn't find it in her to shed the blanket as she padded down the stairs in her flats.

She had hardly reached the bottom of the stairs when he was grinning at her from where he was perched on the counter, facing the door as if he'd been expecting her.

"Morning, Clara!" He said. "Or rather, night. It's nearly eight at night."  
"You're kidding me," Clara groaned in response. The last thing she wanted was to walk home in the dark.

"No worries," He pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "I'll drive you home."

"You sure?" She quirked a brow.

"Definitely," He hopped off the ledge to grab her hand and tugged her towards the back door. In his quick pace, he didn't realize she was still wearing his clothes.

She certainly noticed, was about to tell him, but she kept her mouth shut. It was ridiculous, really, but if she left her dress there, she'd have an excuse to come back. He brought her to his pickup truck and it was very him. The faded blue paint and time-softened leather seats were endearing. The Doctor opened her door for her and she hid a slight blush. What a silly man.

"So, where do you live?" He asked her as he swung himself into the driver seat. He found he was a lot smoother around her than he'd usually be. Perhaps because he was trying.

"118A on Whitacre street, down past the Blue Cafe," She watched him carefully as he began to drive. She found herself staring at the way he bit his lip so she jerked her attention to the lights passing in blurs. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three. I graduated from university two years ago," He smiled down at her.

"What, were you some sort of prodigy?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"A bit yeah," He smirked and nudged her with his elbow. "Yourself?"

"I'm in my last year. Twenty two," She nudged him back lightly. "But hasn't anyone ever told you that asking a woman her age was rude?"

"Sure, sure," He shook his head, focused on the road, "But curiosity killed the cat."

"I hope not," She laughed.

The rest of the ride was spent in a pleasant enough silence. She studied the roads and his face. When they neared her flat, she let him know.

"This is a big place for a little girl," He commented as he parked out front.

"I'm not that little and I have two mates," She stuck his tongue out at him.

Oh shit. She had two mates. Oh she'd never hear the end of this. She hadn't thought things through, wearing his clothes to her flat. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let me walk you up!" She would have protested but he was already out of the truck and moving to open her door for her.

Clara hopped out of the truck, taking the hand he offered her to jump down. They reached her doorstep and he looked down at her, "Clara! Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to get your clothes and-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just come around again to pick them up," Clara's heart beat a little faster at his grin. She held out the blanket she still had.

He refused it, "You look cold. Keep it."

"If you say so," She wrapped it back around her shoulders.

"Well, I'll be on my way. See you around," The Doctor moved down a step.  
"Doctor?"

He turned.

Clara looked at him for a moment, she was almost level with his lips from the cement steps. She shook her head and hugged him. "Thank you for today."

Before he could blink, she was turned around and in her own flat. He stood frozen on the teps for a few moments. A pair of eyes peeked down at him from the upstairs. He heard a giggle and he turned back to his truck to leave.

"Clara Oswald! Who was that boy?" Clara groaned as she heard Amelia Pond run down the steps.

"I'm not telling you!" She hid behind the coat rack.

The red head appeared in front of the rack and tried to peer around, "Clara what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone," She whined.

"You know what this situation needs?" Amy smirked. "Jack come down here a boy brought Clara home!"

"A boy?" Their bisexual ex-Navy captain was in the foyer before they could take a breath.

"Just dropped her off," Amy informed him. "That's where Clara was for four hours."

"She's hiding behind the coats," Amy pointed out.

"Nope!" Jack picked up the rack and ruined her cover.

Great.

"Oh my God you're wearing his clothes," Amy giggled. "Sweet little Clara."

"How'd he get you out of yours?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "His hands or his teeth?"  
"I hate you both so much," Clara grumbled and straightened the button up.

"I see you brought home a bit of the bed too," Jack gestured towards the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You should have seen him Jack," Amy looked to the man. "He had a really nice face, good hair, decent height. He seemed a bit nice."

"And you're not sharing?" Jack fake pouted at the brunette. "The state of your hair... I want some of that action."

"You've got Ianto," Amy protested.

"You've got Rory," Jack countered, "But Ianto's been wanting a third for a night. It's a part of our explorations in-"

"That's it," Clara crossed her arms and brushed past the two, "I don't need to explain myself to you two. I'm going to bed."

As she walked up the two small flights of stairs, they yelled string after string after her.

"Was it at least good?"

"How big was he?"

"What position?"

"You have to tell us everything!"

One of them wolf-whistled.

Clara poked her head over the railing to peek down at them with a devilish grin. "I'll tell you; I was soaking wet and there were showers and Lions."

"Lions?" Jack looked at Amy.

Clara left them in their confusion and hopped into bed, not bothering to change out of the Doctor's clothes. For some reason, they were comforting. The blanket and the clothes both smelled that strange combination that she realized now was the Doctor's scent. She blushed furiously as she snuggled into the blanket.

* * *

_**AN: So there's chapter 4! Amy and The Doctor are acquainted, I'll explain within two chapters why she doesn't recognize him. Reviews are love! Hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. He'd always been okay with his books. They took him places; He had all of time and space inside his funny blue shop. It was always fine when Vastra and Jenny came over to work. They were his friends, but they were quiet forces, most of the time. He did love people, humans, but he hadn't felt the need to create deep emotional connections any longer. He'd gotten hurt a few time and so he distanced himself.

River Song was his first love. Well, he thinks it was love. Nobody ever told him what that would feel like so how was he to know? They'd travelled together, running and running. It was important to run, but she found that she wanted to run from everything. The Doctor on the other hand had been running all of his life and when he was given the opportunity to actually settle down, he took it. She unfortunately could not stand it. He was still willing to go on some trips and travel, but it wasn't enough. One morning he woke up and there was just a simple post it note on the pillow beside him. She was gone. Who knows where. He got the occasional postcard now and then. He never replied, he couldn't say goodbye. He didn't want to get hurt again.

But then Clara Oswald came in, all short and bossy, and he was taking an interest again. She had come in and said she just wanted to drop off her clothes. He could tell she didn't want any attachments either. He understood that. The unavoidable truth, however, was that they had a weird thing. So he couldn't help but give her his number anyway. And then she called. Clara came into the shop. They were most definitely not dates as Vastra suggested and they were not shagging behind curtains as Jenny so bluntly teased. It was a friendship that he rather enjoyed. (A very touchy relationship, Jenny felt the need to point out.)

Anyway, Clara would visit the shop, just to say hello. They would read behind his counter, in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they would mess around the store with the hats and various items. He must say, she looked simply wonderful in a bow tie. In anything, really, but especially a bowtie. Sometimes they would talk, mostly about different places. She could listen to him go on about sciencey timey wimey things for hours. He found, in their more intelligent conversations, that she was obscenely clever. He wondered if there was a modest name for a screaming genius who was just a little bit sexy.

On other afternoons, most really, she would settle down at a wooden table and go about grading papers. She was a teacher's assistant as a part of her university training. Somedays, he would just sit behind his counter, only sparing her a couple glances. On other days, he would sit beside her and help. She didn't know what she prefered. During the former days, she got more done. When he sat beside her, everything got done, but she was often caught distracted. The way he'd smile at a child's essay or drawing, the way he'd tap his pen to his lips or stick the tip of his tongue out when he was concentrating. My Stars, must he be so handsome? This was all Amy's fault. She'd thought about it but now that Amy had said it, it was real. This handsome man was actually here next to her. He was having similar thoughts about the way she bit her lip while reading or played with the ring on her finger. Little quirks that made each other notice.

As she graded the last paper, Clara began to pack up her stuff. The Doctor got up and went behind his counter only to return to her side. As she slung her bag over her shoulder, he touched her arm. It was unnecessary; she already knew he was there but she still felt warmth at the brief contact.

"Yes, Doctor?" She spun around to look at him.

He handed her a book. Constellations.

"What's this?" Clara quirked a brow at him.

"Me," He replied vaguely, "Giving in."

She simply looked at him curiously. What a strange, strange man.

"Meet me here tomorrow at eight O'clock?" He said.

"What for?"

"It's a surprise. We're going out for a bit."

Here was the test. Did she trust him? It had been a month since they'd met that second time. He'd taken good care of her so far. He was kind, intelligent, mad. Yes. Yes, she trusted him with all of her heart.

"Alright."

"Yes?" He looked like a child who'd received sweets.

"Yes." She confirmed and smirked. She couldn't let his enthusiasm be so outwardly contagious.

The Doctor pulled him into their very second hug. She was a bit taken aback by the motion, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know what this is about, but the hug is really nice," She said before he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Clara," He was suddenly serious. "I will see you tomorrow."  
"Later, Doctor," She waved before exiting the shop.

What a brilliantly mad man.

* * *

**AN: A bit short and longer to post! Sorry about that! I felt like I needed to get you guys something, you're lovely. Time before chapters might be a bit longer, now that I've started up school again. Anyway, reviews are love! Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Did anyone get the Chameleon Circuit reference? Ehhhh? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had changed his plans. He called Clara early to inform her that he would pick her up. He hopped in his pickup truck, wearing his favorite well-worn white button up, red suspenders, and a blue bow tie. He felt good, even if he was completely unsure as to what he was supposed to be doing. He suspected it was just another night of hanging out with Clara but also that this might be considered a date. He'd be lying if he claimed to a kiss not running through his mind, but of course he'd never make the first move. And anyone, a pretty girl like Clara probably already had a bloke. That was okay. She was a friend, probably one of his best at this point.

He pulled up to the tall white flat and parked outside. He knocked on the door and waited, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Why hello, there," An American man in a coat answered the door. He smiled flirtatiously and thoroughly inspected the Doctor. "Damn. You are fine. Come in."

"Amy, the dude is here!" The man called up the stairs.

"A-amy? I came here to pick up Clara," The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced around. He knew for a fact this was her flat...

"I know, but we gotta approve you first. My name is Jack Harkness," He held out his hand and the Doctor shook it. "We are Clara's Flatmates and dare I say best mates."

"I'm her best mate, you're the gay friend," A redhead woman appeared in the doorway and approached Jack.

A redhead named Amy with a scottish accent? No, the Doctor thought to himself, It couldn't be. When he was younger, before he'd been adopted, a young John Smith had exactly two friends. A Rory Williams and an Amelia Pond. Rory was quiet, only around because he undoubtedly fancied Amelia. Amy, on the other hand, was loud and never afraid to speak her mind. She was your stereotypical fire-headed Scot. But this woman... could she be?

"Amelia Pond?" The Doctor tried. He might as well try.

"Yes sir. I suppose Clara has mentioned me, then," Amy smiled at him. "But she hasn't told us your name."

"Clara hasn't mentioned you, actually. I, uh-" He stumbled to find the right words. "It's me, the Doctor."

Amy's eyes got wide. "The Doctor? From Leadworth?"

"That's me," He grinned and she hugged him fiercely.

"I always wondered where you'd gone off to!" She pulled back from him. "In haven't seen you since we were twelve. You kept the nickname, too. Hmm, you have aged nicely."

The Doctor blushed furiously. " So uhm where did Rory end up?"

"He's in the other room. I made him sit on Clara."

"Sit on her?" He raised a brow at the two grinning flatmates.

""Well, we had to meet you, she's been hiding you from us," Jack explained. "I might actually understand it though, Amy. She knows I could win him over."

Amy elbowed the American, "You could not. Man, I so do not regret liking you when we were little."

"Right," The Doctor was beyond flustered. Little innocent Amelia pond was rather grown up and also looking at him rather grown up-ly. He swallowed.

"Oh, calm yourself, Mr. Bow tie," Amy rolled her eyes. She waggled her finger at him, showing a thin band. "Rory and I are engaged."

"Right so let us go see him so I can congratulate you both!" The Doctor grinned. He knew it would happen. It had to be those two.

"You just want to get Clara," Jack smirked and smacked his bum as he passed. The Doctor jumped. "This way Doctor."

He followed Jack and Amy into what he presumed was a living room that consisted of a couch, a cardboard box coffee table, and a tv. Off to the side, quietly chatting, were Rory and Clara. Just as promised, Rory was sitting atop the girl. He gave the Doctor a strange look.

"Rory!" Amy greeted her fiance and motioned for him to get off of Clara. She took his outstretched hand and stood up after him. "Remember good old Johnny Smith?"

"No," Rory looked at the Doctor in disbelief. "Doctor?"

"Rory, old pal!" The Doctor held out a hand and pulled the Nose into a hug.

They separated and Rory and Amy began to explain to the other two how they knew the Doctor. He'd like to say that he was paying attention to the conversation, but he had tired of lying long ago. Instead, he watched Amy and how her smile was the same and how Rory's manner of speech was still spot on. Then his eyes settled on Clara. She was wearing a little red dress with a black collar and her hair was slightly ruffled from being on the floor. She looked very pretty.

"But we'll catch up when you two get back!" Amy's words brought him back to reality. He looked at her, "You'll go with Clara and when you guys get back, we're playing cards."  
"Oh stars," Clara sighed and shook her head.

"You hadn't forgotten card night, had you?" Jack smirked.

"Of course not," Clara groaned. "Must the Doctor really join us."

"I don't mind!" The Doctor interjected. "I don't mind one bit. I'd love to play."

"No you really should min-"

"It'll be fun!" Jack cooed.

"Sure," The Doctor agreed despite Clara's protests. She didn't have the time to explain how her friends played cards and she quickly forgot that problem once they were alone.

"Good. Be back by eleven," Amy was suddenly moving the two out of the room. " Be safe, don't drink and drive, use protection, you know the drill! Now off you go, you crazy love birds."

Amy Pond had the pair out on the porch before they could collect themselves. Clara turned to look at a smiling Doctor. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Amelia Pond, hasn't changed a bit," He mused.

"So, how exactly does all of this pan out?" Clara asked curiously as he escorted her to his truck rather goofily. He opened the door for her.

Hopping into his seat, he turned to her. "Amy was explaining, wasn't she?"

"I was rather caught up in all of it. My head was still spinning from the floor," Clara lied. She had been distracted, but by the Doctor. He looked rather silly in his blue bow tie and his red suspenders. She couldn't put a finger on what it was, but it was definitely him and she liked it. His hair was styled nicer than usual and he wore a nice pair of combat boots. There she went again, being distracted by him...

"And so when we were all in kindergarten together, we became best mates. That's how I know the pair," The Doctor had been explaining as he began to drive.

"So..." Clara said after a moment. "John Smith?"

He sighed. "A name is an identity. That is the cheap thing that they slapped on me at the orphanage. I go by the Doctor."

Clara touched a hand to his shoulder lightly. He seemed a bit distressed at this. Who could blame him? "Alright, Doctor."

He smiled over at her, "Guess where we're going yet?"

He moved quickly from topic to topic. She shook her head.

"There's a field twenty minutes from here. Minimal light pollution and you can see the stars clear as the sun." He sounded excited. Clara smiled.

"So, you're taking me to see the stars?" She laughed.

"Yes," He laughed back. The sound of hers was music to his ears.

They rode in silence once again. It was never uncomfortable no matter how quiet. He'd driven her home a few times because of rain, now. It was quiet but they both seemed to understand that nothing needed to be said. Soon enough, the Doctor started driving off the road and into a grassy field. When they stopped, he jumped right out and spread a blanket in the empty back of the truck. She watched as he struggled with the billowing cloth. She helped him and their fingers brushed for a second when she grabbed a half to place down. He blushed. She didn't notice. He lay down and folded his hands over his chest neatly, eyes going straight to the stars. She settled next to him when he prompted her to. They were close, shoulders touching, in the open cabin. She smiled to herself.

"Do you take all the ladies out to see the stars?" She teased him.

"Only the sassy ones," He countered.

"So this explains the book."  
"I was hoping you'd take an interest. This isn't boring is it?"

"No! It's perfect, really."

"So is this a date or hanging out? I'm okay with either..."

Clara turned to look at him. "You asked me Chin Boy. That's your decision."

He met her eyes, "I didn't think about it. I just wanted to take you somewhere. You're always talking about traveling. What's better than the stars?"

"Thank you," She replied sincerely. Silly man, Silly butterfly feeling.

"Do you see that long string of stars?" He traced them with his finger held towards the sky. She nodded after locating it with squinted eyes. "That's the Pisces fish. It's one of the Zodiac signs, of course. That is the hardest to see because of light pollution."

He continued to point out constellations. He'd wait until she found one before explaining it's story. She pointed out the couple she knew and he told her about those as well. Virgo, Sagittarius, Libra, Cygnus, Gemini.

"Do you see the big dipper?" He asked.

"Yeah, that one," She pointed.

"Right, so connect it with that one," He pointed to something. She wasn't making a connection.

"Wait, which?" She asked.

"Here."

She was surprised when he intertwined their fingers together. The kept her pointer out and used it to direct her to the next few stars.

"What is that?" She asked, their hands still held up.

"That is Ursa Major, the bear," He told her. She lowered their hands but did not let go of his. "People always pay attention to the big dipper but never to the rest of poor Ursa."

Clara giggled, "Well it can be hard to see."

"Yes but if you know where to look-" He cut off and laughed, shaking his head.

Clara found herself oddly attracted to this fountain of knowledge. She moved her head onto his shoulder, judging his reaction as she shifted. When he said nothing but another constellation, she snuggled into him. Their hands were still clasped. She bit back a grin as he told her about each star. He pointed out a few satellites and they both gasped as they spotted the same shooting star.

"Make a wish," She grinned.

"Funny thing it is to make a wish," He commented. "They're burning up, which is why we only see them for a moment. That and they're entering the atmosphere at tens of thousands of miles per hour."

She laughed breathily at him and shook her head. "Just make a wish, Clever boy."

"I can't think of one tonight," He said. She glanced up at him immediately. He... what?

"Thank you for being my friend, Clara," He smiled down at her. He bent his neck to place a kiss on her forehead. She avoided his eyes and snuggled back into his shoulder. Friends. Friends was good, she thought to herself.

They enjoyed each other's company with idle chatter after that. Suddenly he brought it up again, "Clara, what was your wish?"

"I can't tell you, that would ruin it," She replied, not taking her eyes away from the stars. Truthfully she loved what he'd picked for tonight. You could travel a million light years away without leaving your lawn chair.

He rolled his eyes in the dark. "Or maybe I can help make it happen."

Stupid butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head again. "I just want to travel a bit before I get a job."

After a minute he replied, "I'll take you on a holiday."

"Really, Doctor, That's oka-"

"Clara, I love to travel and I haven't had nearly as many opportunities to go out as I'd like lately. It's my own fault. I found that books hurt less. Give me a reason to travel again, Clara."

"Alright." She squeezed his hand. They both smiled in the dark.

It was silence after that, with Clara curled close as she could to the Doctor and he rubbing his thumb idly over her hand. They jumped apart when Clara's cell phone rang. The Doctor cleared his throat and tried to swallow down the fluttering in his chest. Clara tried to discreetly clear her blush. They had to get back. They slipped into the cab of the car, both thinking the same two things: That was really nice and a small nagging in the back of their heads, that they tried to quell, that screamed kiss him/her! Clara groaned at the thought of cards but then the Doctor took one hand from the wheel and placed it in hers and she forgot.

* * *

_**AN: Here's a chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it keeps me writing. Anything you'd like to see in the future? Let me know! Peace out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I don't know how to play poker, so that's the explanation for what's about to happen. Enjoy and review, ladies and gents!**

* * *

"Come on, they're not that bad," The Doctor laughed at her.

He wasn't grasping, she shook her head. "You've got it wrong. I love my roommates more than anything. But Doctor, think about the people who are in there right now."

"Yes," The Doctor looked as innocently confused as ever. "Amy and Rory and Jack."

"And Jack's boyfriend, Ianto," Clara added. "But Amy and Jack."

"Oh." It hit him. "What kind of cards have I agreed to?"

"Probably a game of strip Go Fish," Clara explained. "They usually make up half the rules as they go along though."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What exactly are the rules to strip Go Fish?"

"We give out all the cards, so if the other person doesn't have your card you lose a piece of clothing. We also go by color and number. So rather than two, you have to find a red two. hoes off when you enter the house, as well."

"So does this happen often?"

"Once every two weeks."

He looked at her, "Do you always play?"

"Yeah, of course," Clara nodded.

"So then I can handle it," He looked determined. She felt bad for the laugh that escaped her.

"You're welcomed to try," She opened her door and got out. He followed suit.

"Wait, why couldn't I?" The Doctor hopped out of the truck and came to stand next to her.

"I don't know. You blush when I wear a skirt above my knees," Clara rolled her eyes. "Just last week you said that you didn't even feel comfortable in a tshirt. You might lose all of your clothes."

"Honestly, Clara, I am a grown man. I can handle it," He assured her and started walking up the steps.

They reached the top and Clara pulled out her keys, "Run, you clever boy.

Amy met them when they were inside. She slung her arm around the Doctor. "So, has Clara explained?"

"Sort of, yes," The Doctor looked nervously back at Clara as Amy led him to the living room.

The room was set up the same as every other Friday. Ianto, Jack, and Rory all sat on the floor, looking up at the newcomer. Clara took her seat beside Jack, who was openly chuckling at the Doctor's apprehension.

"You warned him, didn't you?" Ianto asked.

"Of course. He knows full well what he's walking into," Clara arched an eyebrow.

"I-" The man's face fell. "Oh, shut up.

She rolled her eyes at him and smirked, patting the spot beside her. Amy patted his back as he sat cross legged on the floor and giggled at him. Rory sat beside the Doctor and he shook his head.

"You willingly walked into this?" Rory turned to the Doctor as cards were passed out. 7 cards each and a few extras distributed amongst them.

"Didn't you?" He asked in return.

"No," The Nose shook his head. "Amy forces me. It gets to be a bit of fun after a bit, but it's not something I'd recommend."

"Goody," The Doctor sighed. He looked like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone.

Clara placed a hand on his back and patted him reassuringly. "You can leave if you really want."

"You can back out if you're man enough!" Jack teased. Ianto nudged for him to shut up.

"No way," The Doctor crossed his arms.

"Alright, here we go, then," Jack grinned and looked through his cards. "Hey, Ror, got a red 6?"

"No, Jack," Rory said after a moment.

"Oh, darn," He replied rather unconvincingly as he slipped off a sock.

Amy, have you a black nine?" Ianto asked.

"Here you are," She handed him the card and took off her jacket.

"Wait." The Doctor looked confused. "You have to take off clothes if they get it right? That's horrible. These rule are rubbish."

"I did warn you to run," Clara replied matter-of-factly.

He hated that he liked it when she did that. That one eyebrow raised, corners of her mouth upturned, eyes sparkling, smirk. It was so very Clara.

When it got to the Doctor's turn, Amy, Jack, and Rory were down an article. He glanced around nervously. "Jack, have you got a red 2?"

"Nope, lose the suspenders, sir," Jack grinned and winked.

John Smith did as he was told.

"Doctor, got a red 2?" Clara gave him that signature smirk.

"Here, have it, clever clogs," The Doctor sighed and Clara ruffled his hair as he took off his left sock.

Within three card rounds, everyone was down at least one article of clothing, but the Doctor was down four. He sat there with no socks, suspenders, or bow tie. He honestly felt a bit naked without it. Amy lost her socks. Rory, his jumper and socks. Ianto and Jack were both down three articles, both socks, Ianto's tie and Jack's jacket. Clara, however, was sitting there fully clothed, beside her right sock. She was playing everyone well, she had the poker face of a professional lawyer and all of the right cards. It was admirable and somehow attractive. He hated that thought. Stop it.

"Your turn, Doctor," Amy nudged his side, Breaking his thoughts.

"He was probably thinking about getting all of Clara's cards," Jack quipped. "Don't interrupt him."

"That's silly," The Doctor hid his blush and asked Jack for a red 8. He had one. The Doctor was so excited he stuck his tongue out at Jack and flailed around a bit, arms above his head. They all laughed at him.

"Clara, you're winning," Rory pointed out.

"What's your point," Clara raised a brow.

"That means I'm not," Rory gave a small smile and Amy laughed.

"Time for an exception, then?" The redhead grinned.

"A what?" The Doctor looked to Clara.

"A one time rule change. You can do it once a game so long as you aren't winning," Clara explained.

"Can it involve booze?" Jack whined. "I'm too sober for this."

"Nope," Rory replied. "Take off an article of clothing for every red card you've got."

The Doctor glanced down at his five cards. Three were red. He looked around to everyone else, nervously. The Doctor stood and sighed. He had four articles of clothing on. After this, he was down to his boxers which were covered in cartoon planets. He'd always had a bit of a thing for space...

"Scrawny boy's a bit nice," Jack winked at him again.

Amy joined him in admiring the Doctor. Clara smirked. She really needed to stop doing that. She wouldn't say out loud that she completely agreed with Jack, but she did. He was fit from maintaining his shop. She thought the thrift shop look had its appeal but this was a whole new look on the madman. She bit her lip and shrugged in agreement.

Rory and Amy laughed as this put most of the group in a state of undress. Amy lost everything but her underwear and she lounged as if she were completely comfortable under everyone's eyes. Rory just lost a shirt. They all stared at Clara incredulously as she took off her cardigan and stopped.

"One red card?" Ianto raised a brow.

"Just one," She laughed.

"Alright, Game Over!" Jack announced as he pulled off his pants.

Clara shielded her eyes by putting her head against the Doctor's bare shoulder, Amy laughed, and Ianto scrambled to try and get them back on. "Come on, Jack! Game over, get dressed!"

The two men grappled over the pants for a bit before Ianto finally got him back into him. Clara was in hysterics against the Doctor. He placed a hand on her back and fell into chuckling himself. Amy redressed and then there was a lot of Humany-Wumany kissing between the fiances. The Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"We're all far too sober," Jack protested once again.

"Very true," Amy agreed once she'd detached herself from Rory's face.

"I don't drink," The Doctor chimed in. That made sense, to Clara. He was an emotional five year old as it was.

"Neither do I," Clara shook her head. "But they'll end up playing Truth or Dare now, so we can watch them slowly deteriorate. It's hilarious."

He linked his arm into hers as they moved from the floor to the couch. he looked up at him curiously but he just smiled and they sat, waiting for the others.

"Why are you sticking around?" Clara wondered.

"Honestly, I've got no idea. That was the most uncomfortable thing," The Doctor gave her a silly look and she laughed.

"Well," She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"I haven't had a close friend in a long time, Clara," He replied, face red. "Thank you."

Clara rolled her eyes and gave that smirk. "You're ridiculous for staying."

"What's wrong with ridiculous?"

"Nothing, I'm still talking to you," Clara smiled and then yawned, laying on the couch, her feet on his lap. He placed a hand on her ankle, where his thumb found a patch of skin. She was soft, it was fascinating to him. He found himself tracing little patterns on her skin. She tried not to think about it.

"So, little bird," Jack came back into the room and pat Clara's head. "Up for some good old T or D?"

"Doctor?" Clara popped her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, sure," He shrugged. It couldn't be so bad.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so school started. I'll be a little longer between updates. Also, it's been rough and I haven't been in the best spirits. But you guys are fantastic so I felt the need to get this up! I left Truth or Dare unwritten so that you guys get to pick the truths and dares! Submit them in the reviews by Thursday, September 12th. I'll do the ones I like best! As always hope you enjoyed and let me know what you like/dislike/want to see. I'm also active on my tumblr if anyone want to talk. My URL is Adventures-in-a-snogbox.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy roared with laughter as Rory scrambled away from Jack. Jack had dared Rory to kiss him. The Doctor looked rather amused as Clara watched him closely. He lost the sort of shy awkwardness around the group mid-go-fish. He had a sort of quiet happiness about him, the way he did when he was reading a book. That was exactly it, Clara noticed. It was like he was reading everyone in the room and enjoying the story.

"Who was your first crush?" Rory asked Amy, knowing full well the answer. She'd denied him giving her a dare in revenge for laughing so he took it in twisted ways.

Amy sighed and shook her head at Rory, glaring. He yelped.

"A boy when I was ten in Leadworth," She stopped.

"I asked who," Rory reiterated, only flinching slightly when Amy cracked her knuckles.

"John Smith," She groaned.

The boy to Clara's right squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Everyone looked at the Doctor in surprise. Clara laughed.

"Your actual name is John Smith?" She giggled. "No wonder you stuck with the Doctor. That's so boring. Doesn't fit you one bit."

"Did he ever tell you why he's called the Doctor?" Amy asked curiously.

"No, he hasn't," Clara raised a brow at him. He shrugged.

"Doctor, Truth or dare?" Amy grinned.

"Fine," he laughed good heartedly. "Truth."

"Tell us why you're called the Doctor."

"When I was younger, I used to fix things, people," He rolled his eyes. "I made sure everyone was happy, talked people through things. I was like the guidance counselor of grade school, or so Amy and Rory tell me. So they slapped the Doctor on me and after two years, everyone was calling me it. It's a lot more interesting than John so I kept it."

Clara smiled up at him and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Cute."

"Oi," He looked flustered. "Shut up."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Smooth, Doctor," Jack cat-called.

"Ianto," The Doctor started tentatively. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He replied just as quiet.

Sure that this would be lame, Clara leaned up and whispered a suggestion into his ear. He looked at her, confused. "Really?" She nodded vigorously.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss everyone in the room."

Rory groaned and Amy gave Clara a high five. Ianto blushed. He kissed Jack easily, and perhaps for a bit too long. He then moved on, pecking Rory's lips shyly. Amy grabbed onto him and snogged him for what it was worth. "Hey, why not?" Was her reasoning. Rory looked a but put-out until she kissed him too. Ianto kissed Clara chastely as well. The Doctor looked like he might windmill out of his seat as Ianto kissed him, also maybe for a bit too long. He wrinkled his nose when he pulled away. He sat back down and muttered something about hating everyone, his face red.

"Good sport," Jack laughed and clapped him on the back. "Come on Jones."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

Jack grinned, "Dare of course."

"I dare you to go eat a whole pickle from the fridge," Ianto stuck his tongue out.

"No!" He shouted in response as if it was the end of the world. "I hate pickles."

"I know," Ianto laughed.

Several more truths or dares settled around the group, none quite as exciting as Ianto's, while Jack nibbled at the pickle with a disheartened expression. Clara zoned out a bit focusing on her guest once again. He was laughing and not looking like a fish out of water. It was fantastic and she loved it when he turned to her when he laughed and grinned.

"Clara, truth or dare?" Rory's question broke her train of thought.

"Hmm," She bit her lip in thought. "Dare."

"I dare you to, uhm," He paused. Suddenly he laughed, "Alright. I dare you to keep your hand on the person to your right's upper thigh for the rest of the game."

Clara glanced over at the Doctor, who looked as innocent as ever and placed her hand on his leg. She rolled her eyes at the rest of the gang, who were all snickering. "You guys are juvenile."

The Doctor smiled at her and laughed. Always bold, Clara was. Her confidence helped him out of his shell; it was a bit contagious. This certainly wasn't the worst thing to happen tonight.

"Alright, Ianto," Clara started. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He answered quietly. He'd made the mistake of accepting the dare from Amy last round.

"Who was the best kisser in this room, besides Jack?" She asked with a laugh.

"Uhm," Ianto sighed and looked down to his lap. "The Doctor."

Clara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She shot him an amused look, "Doctor, eh?"

"I've, uh-" He straightened his bow tie. "I've gotten good feedback in the past."

Clara lip her lips and nodded. Well, she hadn't been expecting that. It was surprising that he could do more than blunder about and spew facts with those lips of his. She tapped her fingers on his leg and laughed, passing off her shock and (cough) attraction. The Doctor shot back to Amy, daring her to do the Hokey Pokey. She was just drunk enough to do it without argument and put her all into it. Things started to die off when Ianto and Jack escaped to the Captain's room. Not far after, Rory and Amy went off to her room and Clara knew she'd be taking the couch tonight. She was already preparing a mental playlist for her iPod, to block off any couple related noises in the night.

The Doctor cleared his throat and Clara peeked up, "Yeah?"

"Uhm, He started, "Your hand."

"Oh sorry!" She pulled her hand off his leg and bit her lip in embarrassment. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Although I think that Amy and Jack did."

"You didn't, I don't mind. I was just thinking I should get home," He crooked his mouth to the side in a frown. His skin still tingled from where her hand had been, over his pants but still.

"Right, It is late. I'm sorry I kept you around so long," She stood up.

"Really, Clara, I had a wonderful time," He smiled as he stood. He looked down and added, "More so just watching stars."

"Thank you so much for that," She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Not a problem, impossible girl," He smiled shyly.

"What makes me impossible?" She asked curious, eyes bright.

"You pulled me out of the shop again, made me interested," He replied easily. "You're also extremely stubborn and sassy for one so tiny. That makes you impossible."

She chuckled at him and walked him towards the door. "Alright, then. Out with you. I need my beauty sleep."

He kissed her head before slipping outside. When he reached his truck, he turned back to her and called out, "You're already beautiful, Clara Oswald. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Doctor," She whispered as he drove away. The stupid grin on her face made her uneasy as she slipped inside to try and grab her iPod without having to watch Amy shove her tongue down Rory's throat. A good night it had been, indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh god, I am so sorry that this took so long. I have been an insane amount of stressed and I'll stop making promises for updates. Just know that****_ I will update! _****I hoped this was fun for everything. I've made this a tad too silly, so I think I'll be getting into a bit of plot next time. Nothing too big, mostly Clara's graduation and deal with the Maitlands. I hope you enjoyed and please review. They keep me going when I'm not into this. Thank you all for being so patient. Love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Clara, you are a life saver!" Sierra Maitland kissed her young friend on the cheek and hugged her tight.

"Anything for you Sierra," Clara handed her friend her bag. "Now go have fun."

"Thank you Clara!" George called from the door. "Now come on honey. We're going to miss our flight."

"Alright!" Sierra kissed both her kids on the forehead. "I love you too. Be good."

"Love you too, mum!" Artie hugged his mother around her middle.

"Yeah, whatever," Angie rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Angie, I do love you very much," Sierra hugged her teenage daughter.

With that, the two of them left Clara and the kids alone. Sierra had been in school with Clara, looking to earn a psychology diploma. When her kids were old enough, she'd decided to go back to school and get a better job to support them. She and Clara both graduated two days before. George, Sierra's husband, had decided to take her on a trip to America as a graduating present. Clara was hired to nanny for the week.

Clara had decided not to walk in the end. She didn't want to make a big deal of the graduation. She just wanted to jump into the working world. The Doctor, however, had other plans. He took her out for dinner, some fancy restaurant, and then back home to a surprise party thrown by Jack and Amy. She was quite surprised when even the Doctor joined the celebrations, dancing in a way that resembled a baby giraffe. She thinks that the day she met him might be the best day of her life, with all that he'd done with her. The trick was to not fall in love with him.

"So, kids, what are we doing tonight?" She clapped her hands and looked at them.

"I am rather excited to view a documentary on the Titanic this evening," Artie bounced a bit and looked up at Clara with bright eyes. "It should be highly educational."

"Why are you such a nerd?" Angie rolled her eyes at her brother and moved to sit on the couch. She turned on the tele.

"Mum talks about you all the time," Artie grinned. He'd been very young when they had last met. "She says you're the nicest person in all of London."

"Your mum is wise," Clara winked, "But don't give away my title. I like people to start with no expectations."

Artie made a little zipper motion over his mouth before running off.

Clara smiled. He was just as bright as Sierra always made him out to be. This should be an easy enough week.

"So let me know if you need anything, alright?" Clara said as she sat on the armchair beside the couch where Angie sat.

Angie rolled her eyes at her 'nanny'.

Clara shrugged it off and pulled out her phone where there were three new messages, all from the Doctor. She tried to suppress the smile at her phone. He always signed the end of his text messages, as if he weren't in her contacts. It was endearing.

'I found a really cool museum downtown! We have to go! -Doctor'

'Update: It's attached to an amusement park! -Doctor'

'SPACEY ZOOMER! -Doctor'

'I'm watching my friends kids for the week. I'm sorry.'

Clara waited for a response and looked up to make sure Angie's program choice was appropriate. It was something about clothes and lost her interest rather quickly. Her phone buzzed.

'Not a problem. Can I bring them too? -Doctor'

'Let me ask them.'

'I look forward to your response. -Doctor'

"Who are you texting?" Angie asked suddenly. Clara hadn't realized she'd been paying attention to her. "Is it your boyfriend?"

"Why would you say that?" Clara arched her brow.

"Because you are smiling like a loony," She rolled her eyes.

"He's just a friend," Clara muttered. "But he would like to know if you would like to go to an amusement park with him."

"I guess," Angie clicked off the tele and marched up the stairs. "I'll be in my room. Give me a fifteen minute heads up."

"Will do. Artie?" Clara called for the boy.

He came running back with a book in his hands. "Yes, Clara?"

"Would you like to go with me and the Doctor to an amusement park and museum this afternoon?" She asked.

"The Doctor?" He asked with excitement.

"Yeah, it's a nick-"

"A nickname. Yeah, I know him! He always lets me borrow his books when I've run out of allowance.," Artie grinned. "Sometimes we play chess."

"Oh good," She smiled back. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of Course!" Artie ran and yelled, "I need to get dressed!"

"You're alread-" She began to yell back but she stopped herself. It seemed foolish to remind anyone that they were already wearing clothes and she really didn't want to be annoying. Her phone rang.

"Yes, Doctor?" She smiled into the phone.

"Can you come? Can you, can you?" He sounded like a child. He almost always did.

"Yes, Angie and Artie have agreed to going," Clara informed him.

"Artie? Artie Maitland?" He asked with excitement. "That kid is brilliant!"

"Yeah, I'm nannying for the week. Would you mind picking us up?" She asked.

"Not at all, my Clara. I will be there in a jiff!"

"You know where I am?" She raised a brow that he would not see.

"Of course. A chess match between Artie and I is unpredictable. I might let him prolong the game for ages," She could hear his smile.

"Let him prolong it, eh?" She laughed.

"Of course. I could end the game in three moves, if I really wanted to," He boasted.

"Oh, of course," She rolled her eyes to herself. "See you soon. Drive safe."

"Will do," He hung up.

Clara climbed the stairs and knocked on Angie's door. "Fifteen minutes. Be ready!"

The teenager peeked out her door, "So we can go with your boyfriend?"

"Oi," Clara pointed at her. "Put your shoes on."

She rolled her eyes and shut her door.

Clara turned around as she heard Artie emerge from his room. He was wear the same jeans and button up, but he now dawned a very misshapen bow tie. She laughed and bent down to fix it for him.

"I'm not even very good at tying my shoes," The boy seemed embarrassed. "The scout leader won't let me get my knot tying badge either, so I can't even graduate."

"We'll work on it this week," Clara promised as she stood and patted his hair down. "I promise."

"Thank you Clara! You're the best," The conversation was over as soon as a knock sounded. Artie was off to the door to let in his apparent old friend. The Doctor hugged the boy.

"Looking cool, Artie. I love the bow tie," The Doctor ruffled the boy's hair that Clara had just smoothed down.

"You too, Doctor," Clara said, eying up his outfit. He had shed the usual tweed coat and stood in a white button-up, rolled up dark purple slacks that showed his black socks, his usual bow tie and suspenders, and a black fedora. "You clean up nice."

"Well, we were going out together so I thought I'd try to look cool," He looked to the ceiling, blushing.

Clara bit back a smile, about to say something when Angie appeared. She had the decency, at least, to whisper to Clara, "You never mentioned he was a looker. He's got it for you bad."

"Honestly, Angie," Clara rolled her eyes.

"You're the stupid one if you don't see it."

The unfortunate part of that was the truth of it. Clara brushed it off and said, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," The Doctor offered her his hand and she took it without much thought, trying to ignore Angie's snickers in the background.

They piled into the Doctor's truck, one after the other. Artie sat between the Doctor and Clara and Angie sat brooding out the window until they got there.

It turned out to be a bit of a bust. Only a few tourists were around, meandering the paved grounds. There were ten rides, all of which Artie and the Doctor tried out together with high hopes. The 'Spacey Zoomer' was reportedly the very best and they even managed to get a small smile out of Angie with it. Clara took pictures of the three, sending them to Sierra from her phone. When they were done, the Doctor herded them into the large shop. It was mostly arcade games and a few exhibits about 'space creatures in London' that completely fascinated the two boys. Clara laughed as they took a picture with the 'Alien Head'.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed suddenly as he spotted one of his favorite arcade games.

Clara handed Artie a few dollars, "Share with your sister and stay close."

Surprisingly, they listened.

The Doctor was very intent on playing some outer space spaceship game. He was

completely awful at it, muttering and cursing as he died one buy one. Clara kept telling him little things. At one point, he actually made it to the boss. He was frantic.

"No no no! What do I do!?" He shouted, wiggling the joystick, avoiding laser shots.

"Press that button!" Clara yelled back at him.

"What button? Why?" He pressed a few buttons, almost dying in the process.

"No, no! The red button! Big friendly red button?" Clara pointed dramatically to the button.

The Doctor hit it, releasing the extra beam he'd gained through the levels. It completely vaporized the boss and he threw his arms up in the air in celebration. Clara whooped with him and then suddenly his hands were on her face. He kissed her, light, simple, friendly, she tried to convince herself. And as soon as she blinked, he was back, dancing around. She noticed that Artie and Angie had both joined them somewhere in their fit. Artie stood with his nose wrinkled and Angie gave her a look.

"Boyfriend," She said.

"Oi," Clara warned again.

Clara's lips tingled where his had brushed over them. It had been feather light but she could still feel it. She tried to convince herself it was a thing of the moment. He didn't bring it up so she surely wasn't going to. The rest of the night went by much like the day until they got home. Artie rushed inside to watch his program on the Titanic and Angie made her way inside with a great big smirk and an "I'll let you two lovebirds say goodnight."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Thank you Doctor. For today and everything. Artie really likes you."

"Well, it was my pleasure. I'll see you soon, Clara?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah. I'll call you," She smiled up at him. His eyes were a gorgeous green. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Anyday, my impossible girl," He kissed her forehead and moved to the truck.

Clara stood, waving him off until he was gone. She pressed the heels of her hands to her face and gave out a most pathetic squeak. The trick was to not fall in love. The trick wasn't working.

* * *

**AN: Hello lovelies. I'm sorry that this took so long! I'm awfully busy and I just sat down last night to write this. I hope you enjoy it! Super fluffy to make up for my absence. So, Mrs. Maitland is around? Well, we know she passes away... we'll see. Reviews keep me going! The more the merrier! Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

The time of death was June 18th at four eighteen in the afternoon. The cause was an aneurism induced by a car crash. George and Sierra were on their way home from the airport. The kids hydroplaned on a turn and he could not swerve away quickly enough. The kids hit the back of the car and her head hit the door frame. The car was drivable, the kids were fine. They got back into their respective cars and called it even. She was fine and then she wasn't. A pain ignited behind her eyes. He called the police, kept driving to the hospital.

Clara got the text message at three thirty in the afternoon. She didn't know what to tell the kids. It was rushed, from George, and only said that Sierra was in the hospital. They should go to the ER downtown immediately. Clara called the Doctor because she didn't have a car. He didn't ask questions, just heard her quivering voice and was in front of the house as fast as he could be. They climbed into the cabin, Artie tucked into Clara's side and Angie with teeth clenched.

Everybody was silent but their collective thoughts were, 'No, no no no. No NO.'

Clara took the kids' hands and Angie did not protest as they fought their way into the waiting room. George appeared strong, like he had collected himself for his kids. They sat down silently and he pulled Clara to the side. The most painful noise in the world is the cracking of a grown man's voice. She knew it all too well from when her mother had passed away. Her father had to tell Clara that her mother was shot; A mall shooting.

George stood here now. He took a breath and his voice cracked, "She- she's not going to make it much longer. She's got enough strength for a few words. She d-doesn't want the kids to see her here, she wants them to remember her. She'd like for you to go in."

Clara took a deep breath, tears flowing steadily down her face. Sierra was her friend, but also like her second mother. Nobody could replace her mum, but Sierra had done everything in her power to win Clara over. They were sisters. The Doctor had found his way through the crowd and stood behind her. His hand fell on her shoulder, his face confused. His eyes did an inventory and it was clear Sierra was missing. His throat twitched as his breath hitched.

Clara left, running to the room George had directed her to.

"Wait outside the room for her, mate," George's voice was broken. "She's going to need you."

The Doctor met eyes with the broken man and shook his friend, "She needs this closure. I'll wait here."

George sat beside his sniffling son and the Doctor beside Angie. George told them the news. Artie collapsed into his father, sobbing. His cries drew attention and the onlookers put out expressions of sympathy. One elderly woman spared a tear for the boy before biting her lip and looking away. With a blink of an eye, Angie was up and gone. She sprinted. The Doctor looked at George and nodded, accepting this burden. He ran after the teenage girl. After a minute, he found her huddled under a tree in the courtyard outside. He sat against the opposite side of the tree, knowing to leave her be. She'd speak when she needed to.

"Why the bloody hell are you even here?" She raised her voice at him, head still buried in her knees.

"Because I know how you feel right now. I've lost everyone I've ever loved," He swallowed and steadied his voice. "It's not going to get easier, Angie, love, but your mum lives in your heart now. Once you accept that, you keep her alive in spirit. You can't let her leave completely. It's not fair to you but it's up to you now."

Angie bit back a scream. She cried out, "You're stupid. God. She can't be dead... she can't... I just..."

The Doctor shifted around the trunk and sat closer. "Death is harder for the living."

"I didn't even tell her I loved her..." The girl whimpered, falling into sobs. The Doctor sat dutifully silent beside her until she stilled and then brought her back to the waiting room to be with her family.

Sierra Maitland was all but dead. Her eyelids just fluttered when she heard Clara enter the room. Clara stood at the bedside and her hands clasped around her friend's. Clara stood there, staring down. Tears streamed easily down her face.

"I'm going to take care of them, Sierra," Clara choked out. "I won't leave them; for you."

"Clara-" Sierra's voice was just above a whisper. "Love, I want to tell you to live a good life. Have a good life, do it for me. Be with the... the bloke..."

Her hand turned under Clara's and the young woman could feel paper between their palms.

"Give to the kids, I love them," Her eyes shut again and her chest wracked. Her head jerked a last time, and her hands went slack. Clara stifled a sob into her hand. The Doctor's came rushing in the moment she flatlined and Clara was pushed out, the paper from Sierra clenched in her hand.

As she stumbled into the waiting room again, she was sure everyone was staring at her. She looked a right mess with eyeliner down her face and her walk in a daze. She only made eye contact with one person and registered green before he was on her, hugging her tight as she sobbed. Her hands clenched around the lapels of his stupid tweed jacket and she heaved against him. His hands ran over her back and he stayed silent, just holding her. They didn't move until asked to and Clara had calmed herself by then. She handed george the paper, hoping for the kids' sakes that it was just a last 'I love you.' Anything more would be too painful.

George told Clara that he was going to take the kids home. They needed time to sort things out among themselves and grieve together. Clara nodded and the Doctor held her hand tightly as he lead her back to his truck.

"Do you want me to take you back to your flat?" He asked quietly as he opened the door for her.

She climbed in a shook her head, voice low, "I don't want to deal with anybody."

"My flat?" He asked again as he started the truck. It was always quiet there.

She looked at him, eyes big, and his heart broke again, "Yes please."

The Doctor nodded and drove to the shop with one arm, the other hand staying intertwined with hers. When they got there, he led her up to the flat she'd seen a few times now. It was still surprisingly clean for a single man. She took a few aimless steps and asked him for a shower, so he nodded and waited on the couch for her to come out. When she finally did, she was only in a towel and he nearly jumped out of his skin. She let out a breathy laugh, more than she thought she would be able to manage.

"C'mere, I wanna show you something." At his look she smirked slightly, "Trust me."

The Doctor nodded and stood.

She turned her back to him and let the towel slip off her shoulders. Across her left shoulder was a tattoo, black ink of a script note. He traced it with his finger, unable to help himself, and she bit her lip.

"It's the last note from my mom. She went out to the mall and I'd been asleep when she left," Her voice caught in her throat. This could never get easier. "It says 'I love you. See you soon. -Mum'"

The Doctor could read it but he was glad to have her share it with him. Next to her mother's signature was a little drawn heart.

"I brought the note in and had he replicated it. It's her handwriting, her heart, her love," Clara sighed. "Sierra was a sister to me... I don't get why the people we love must die."

"They don't," The Doctor spun her around to look at her. He placed a hand on her chest, fingertips on skin and palm on the towel. "They're all right here. It's your turn to keep them safe."

Clara's mouth twitched into a small smile before she walked away from him, to his room. He chuckled lightly, "Stealing my clothes again?"

"More comfortable," Came her small response.

He waited a few minutes but when she did not come back out, he entered the room to find her cuddled up under his comforter, his dress shirt collar sticking up against her neck. He watched her silently before her eye cracked open. She patted the spot beside her, so he slipped into the bed. She curled into him, and he could feel her body tremble as she began to cry again. They lay in silence for hours before they fell asleep. The only thing that makes losing a loved one even remotely easier is to still have a loved one to keep you feeling alive.


End file.
